


I Can Make You Happy. Make Your Dreams Come True.

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Fluffy it will give you a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: “Get a cab. Congrats. You pulled.” Robert whispered with a smirk on his face.  The man smiled back and pulled away to grab his phone out of his back pocket.“What’s your name?” Robert asked suddenly as the two of them started to walk out of the bar together.“Aaron. You?”“Robert.”





	I Can Make You Happy. Make Your Dreams Come True.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the fandom is so down in the dumps we need some fluff. WE NEED FLUFF. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF. THis is so fluffy it will give you a toothache. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Robert leaned against the shiny wooden bar, his focus on the phone in his hands as he let his pint grow warm.  The bar buzzing with people listening to old pop songs that haven’t seen the light of day in a decade or so. Robert looked up as he hummed to an old Britney Spears song, fixing his blonde hair in the mirror ahead of him. He sighed as he looked back down at his phone answering a text or two that came in. 

 

The bartender slowed down in front of him with another pint, icy cold, and placed it in front of Robert.  Robert looked up from his phone a question in his eyes. “I didn’t order this.”

 

“Compliments of that guy.” The bartender said as he pointed to the end of the bar.  Robert followed the bartender's finger to the man at the end of the bar. The man’s body was lean as he rested against the bar, his black hoodie zipped up over a white t-shirt, his jeans loose on his hips.  His face bearded with his brown hair parted and gelled. It was his eyes that truly grabbed Roberts attention. His bright blue eyes that were staring right at his green. A small smirk on his face. 

 

“Thanks,” Robert said cautiously as he lifted the drink towards the man in acceptance.  The man raised an eyebrow as he pushed himself off the bar. Grabbing his own drink, he made his way down towards Robert.  Robert signed again as he went back to his phone, answering two more texts.  He could feel the stranger put down his drink next to his. 

 

“Warm in here tonight?” He asked, his voice gruff.  Robert looked up into the mirror to see the man drinking out of his glass, his eyes looking up at the television screen above. 

 

“I guess,” Robert responded going back to his phone as two more texts popped up.  He smiled as he answered one more time before putting his phone on silent and placing the screen down onto the bar.  Grabbing the new pint, he took a sip.  The two of them standing in silence as they watched the television.

 

“Why are you here alone?” The man's gruff voice asked softly. 

 

Robert looked over at him. “Why ask?”

 

“You look like the type that never goes anywhere alone.” The man replied biting his lip.

 

Robert turned further to get a better look at the man.  He let his green eyes drag up and down the man’s body, noting his muscles showing through his hoodie and soft pink lips. His eyes stopping always stopping to stare into those warm blue eyes that stared back at him, a hint of a blush growing on his neck.

 

“Who says I’m alone?” Robert said slowly, moving closer to the man.  The man leaned in towards Robert and looked down.

 

“I see you don’t have your ring on?” The man asked looking back up at Robert.

 

Robert drummed his fingers on the bar. “Who said I wear a ring?”

 

“Tan lines.” The man responded. 

 

Robert looked down at his ring finger, gently rubbing at the lines that told his little secret.  “It’s being engraved right now.  Got a problem with that?” Robert said quietly.  He watched as the man moved even closer.

 

“Not me.” The man whispered near Robert’s ear.  Robert could feel a shiver go down his spine.  He wet his lips and took a deep breath.  Reached blindly for his beer to take a sip, clear his throat which had mysteriously gotten dry. 

 

“So, are you waiting for anyone?” Robert asked coughing a bit.  The man smiled.

 

“Maybe. I don’t like to wait though.” He said back wetting his lips. 

 

“I don’t either,” Robert said a little breathless.  He watched as he saw the man put his hand over his on the bar. 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go wait at my place?” The man asked.  Robert looked up at his face and saw the hopefulness in his eyes. 

 

“Get a cab. Congrats. You pulled.” Robert whispered with a smirk on his face.  The man smiled back and pulled away to grab his phone out of his back pocket.

 

“What’s your name?” Robert asked suddenly as the two of them started to walk out of the bar together.

 

“Aaron. You?”

 

“Robert.”

****

 

Robert stood outside the bar next to Aaron. He watched as he called for a cab noticing the messages that kept popping up on his screen.

 

“Someone is looking for you,” Robert observed as he looked over at Aarons phone.  Aaron sighed and turned off his phone in frustration. 

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Aaron said smoothly, the frustration showing on his face. 

 

Robert couldn’t help himself.  He reached out and ran his thumb across his cheek. “Whatever it is. It will be ok.”

 

Aaron stared at him before putting his putting his palm against Roberts' cheek in response.  The two of them staring into each other’s eyes.  Robert could see Aaron slowly move forward his eyes closing.  Robert could feel his heart start to beat faster, his own eyes closing…

 

 **HONK**!

 

The two of them jump apart at the noise. The cab waited for them, the driver feeling impatient. They both rolled their eyes as Aaron led the way to the cab.  Opening the door the two of them shuffled in. 

 

“What are you two doing here? Should you…”

 

“Just drive Ross.” Aaron barked putting his phone back into his pants pocket.  Ross rolled his eyes and drove away from the curb.  The two of them sat there as Ross fiddled with the car radio.  Robert looking over at Aaron, noticing him staring out the window. 

 

Looking up towards Ross, noticing he was busy with finding a radio station, he turned his attention back to Aaron. Slowly, he reached over towards Aarons' knee, letting his palm gently grip it.  Aaron’s head whipped back around.  Robert raised one eyebrow in response.  Aaron licked his lips and nodded in return.

 

Robert gently rubbed Aarons knee slowly before letting his finger slide up his thigh in a zig zag pattern.  Slowly Robert let his finger run across Aaron jeaned thighs slowly moving up towards his intended target.  Robert looked up at Aaron who watched Robert’s finger get higher up his thigh as he bit his lip. Robert could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he let his finger trace up Aarons inner thigh. He paused for a second and gave Aaron a look.  Aaron opened his legs further as permission.  Robert gulped as he let his finger slowly trace up towards…

 

“We’re here! Pay up and get out.” Ross grunted as the cab came to a rough stop. Robert quickly took his hand away as Aaron cursed under his breath.  Robert fished into his leather jacket for his wallet as Ross continued to mess with the radio.  As Robert passed the bills to the front, a familiar song played through the speakers.

 

_...No doubt in my mind where you belong..._

 

Aaron and Robert shared a look. Aaron laughing and looking away. 

 

Robert got his change back and grabbed Aarons hand dragging him out of the cab, slamming the door. 

 

“Seriously.” Aaron deadpanned adjusting his jeans.

 

Robert smiled as he looked up at the Woolpack. “You live at a pub?”

 

***

 

“You seriously live above a pub? Why were you at that bar tonight if you live at a pub?” Robert asked as Aaron led him through the backroom. 

 

“I know too many people here.  Also, I can’t hit on anyone with my mum pulling drinks, now can I?” Aaron retorted as he got to the door that leads to the bedrooms.

 

“Oh! You live with your mum? Really? How old are you again?” Robert teased as Aaron pulled them through the door. 

 

He let go of Roberts' hand and turned to face him.  “Really? Are you making fun of me?” Aaron asked crossing his arms in defiance.

 

“I’m just saying…its weird,” Robert said loudly getting a dirty look from Aaron.

 

“Whisper. You don’t want to wake everyone up!” Aaron whispered back looking up the stairs. Roberts' eyes followed his. 

 

“What’s next? You are a mechanic or something?” Robert whispered with a grin on his face.

 

“Not anymore. I own a scrap yard now.” Aaron said stepping closer to Robert.

 

“A scrapyard? Who in the hell would invest in a place like that?”

 

“Some bloke did.” Aaron countered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Robert smirked in response.

 

“Sounds like a real asshole.”

 

Robert felt himself being pushed violently back against the wall near the stairs, Aarons' hands gripped tightly on Roberts leather jacket. Robert could feel the Aarons hot breaths as he panted from the surprise.

 

“No one talks about my scrapyard partner that way. Got it?” Aaron whispered his eyes focused on Robert’s lips.

 

“Eh, still sounds like an ass…”

 

Robert was stopped when Aarons lips collided with his.  He thought his heart had stopped beating as Aaron gently lessened his grip on Roberts jacket.  Robert felt his hands travel up Aarons body, both holding onto Aarons' face as they both deepened the kiss.  Robert closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to let Aaron invade with his tongue. He moaned in response.

 

After what felt like hours they both broke apart, panting.

 

“Wow.” Robert breathed out rubbing his thumbs across Aarons' cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron responded letting go of his jacket and letting his hands travel down to Roberts' hips pulling him closer to him.  Aarons hands resting dangerously near Robert’s butt. Aaron smiled and went in for another kiss.

 

Robert pulled away. “I think this would be better in a barn.”

 

“Nah. Smells too bad.”

 

“I smell better than a barn?”

 

“Always.”

 

They both went back in for another kiss, Aaron moaning this time making Robert legs to jelly.  Both broke away again, Robert letting go of Aarons' face and letting his hands slide down to his waist holding him. 

 

Aaron rested his forehead on Roberts. “God, I love you. I don’t say it often, but I mean it. I love you.” Aaron whispered gripping onto Robert tighter.

 

“I love you too. You know that already.”

 

“I know,” Aaron replied pulling away, kissing Robert on his forehead, his eye, his cheek, his jaw, before attaching himself to Robert’s neck. Gently kissing and sucking Robert felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.  He let his head fall back against the wall as Aaron worked his way down.

 

“I hate seeing you without your ring,” Robert whispered making Aaron pause.

 

“I hated seeing you without yours more,” Aaron whispered before going back to working on Robert’s neck.

 

“Who was texting your phone so much?” Robert moaned out after Aaron finally hit the spot he was waiting for.  Aaron paused again.

 

“Victoria.  She wanted to make sure I truly liked the cake this time. Then Liv texted me because she is too lazy to visit me down the hall.  You?”

 

“Liv and Victoria. I think they are trying to distract us.  Since we can’t see each other tonight.” Robert moaned again as Aaron attacked his neck.

 

“Seriously, shut up.  You are going to wake everyone up!” Aaron whispered to him trying not to laugh. 

 

“How about we take this upstairs then?” Robert suggested in a whisper. “We only have so many hours before you have to run back to the house and there are so many things I want to do before I make you my husband…again.”

 

Aaron smiled and grabbed Robert face closer to him for another kiss. Slow and sweet.  Full of the future they planned for each other with this wedding. Their second chance.

 

“Did you leave a hickey on my neck?” Robert said against Aarons' lips. 

 

Aaron smiled before muttering, “My Robert.”

 

Robert smiled back gently biting Aarons lip in response.  “My Aaron.”

 

“OI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?” A voice rang out in the hallway as the lights turned on.  They both stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice.  There stood Chas in her nightgown with her arms crossed.  Her foot tapping in annoyance. “We thought you two did a runner!”

 

Robert and Aaron looked at her, confusion setting in their eyes.

 

Chas sighed and walked down the stairs towards them.  “You two wanted the whole traditional experience.  That includes being apart the night before the wedding. Can’t spend one night apart from each other?” Chas scolded them as her phone rang out. 

 

“Let me guess,” Aaron said not letting Robert go yet.  Before Chas could respond a tornado of blonde hair and pimple cream stormed into the room. 

 

“Seriously. One night? Can’t stay away one night?” Liv scolded them as she put her phone into her pajama bottoms pocket. 

 

“Alright.  I will take the blonde. You take the brunette.” Chas said grabbing Roberts arm and pulling him away. Liv following suit with Aaron.  They shared a glance as the two were pulled out of each other’s sight.  

 

“One night Robert. It’s just one night. It’s bad luck anyway to see him before the wedding.” Chas said to Robert as they walked up the stairs together. 

 

“I don’t think we can get any more bad luck, Chas,” Robert responded getting a laugh out of Chas.

 

“Let’s not chance it.”

 

Chas watched as Robert walked through the familiar door to his and Aarons first home.  Waving goodnight, Robert shut the door as Chas walked away.  Robert sighed as he pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the bed.  As he started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, turning it on.  As he pulled his shirt off, he could hear the vibrations.  He picked up his phone to find a ton of messages from Chas and Liv.  Starting off about how excited they were about the wedding and slowly turning into threats if he and Aaron had pulled a runner and got married without them.  Robert laughed as he read through them. His fingers stopping at the last message. That one was from Aaron.

 

_Let’s try again tomorrow. I think we will be luckier then. I love you, Mr. Dingle._

 

Robert paused and felt his neck where Aaron had left his mark.  Robert knew full well he didn’t just leave his mark there. Aaron had and will always leave a mark on his heart.

 

_I love you more Mr. Sugden._

 


End file.
